


Day One: Holding Hands

by Soul4Sale



Series: Opposites Attract [1]
Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Days summed up in about 10, Adorable, Can't stop writing, Cute, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Mostly just an excuse to write cute things, Sweetness, omg, probably, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When in public, Johnny isn't very inclined to hold his lover's hand, though Randall wants them to be a bit more public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One: Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CadaverousDingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadaverousDingo/gifts).



> Well, I decided to start a 30 Day OTP Challenge for my MU OTP. I thought it might help keep me awake, for one, as well as help me get back into writing. If I can get myself writing again, then maybe I can get myself to be happier again. I hope you guys still like my writing! Let's get on with this, okay?

“No.” The curt, clearly upset note coming from the tall, beastly monster was enough to put a chill in most monsters' spines. However, Randall wasn't one to give up so easily, not as of late, and he adjusted himself before trying once more.

“I said _no_ , Randall. We're not doing this, especially not here.” Johnny's voice was grave, and he seemed about ready to punch the smaller male, who simply sighed and rolled his squinty eyes. 

“But Johnny, if we're going to try and make this public, shouldn't we try to, you know... Show it publicly?” The bored tone to his own voice shocked even Randy, who seemed happy enough just to slither along beside the other. They were both out of school, now, and Randy had gotten a job as a Scarer, as well. The two even shared a home, and within it did plenty of things that involved intimacy and displays of affection. But take Johnny outside, into the open, and he was suddenly mechanical and had no wants for PDA. That, however, was going to change.

Snaking his hand into the other's once more, he wouldn't take 'no' as an answer. In fact, when Johnny tried to pull away, he used his swiftness to crawl up the other's arm and situate around his neck. For all intents and purposes, he hung there like a scarf, pressing the top of his head into the other's chin. With a heavy sigh, Johnny closed his eyes and huffed. 

“Fine, we can hold hands. Fag.” He added for emphasis, watching the other slide down his body and happily hum as he took his hand. It was ridiculous; they were grown men! How could they get away with holding hands in public?! Either way, it made Randy much happier, and he did like to see him happy... So, finally he accepted it, simply rolling with the punch and hoping that they didn't look _too_ gay. After all, they needed to be kept out of the news... At least, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> So... There's Day One, all complete. XD I hope it's alright enough... I'll hopefully try to post these all on the right days, despite feeling like I need to post everything right away. They will probably all be done before it's even time to post them.


End file.
